Conventionally, a vehicle mounted with a surrounding environment recognition sensor for recognizing the surrounding situation of a vehicle such as a moving object, a stationary obstacle, and the like at the periphery of the vehicle is known. For example, in a vehicle described in patent literature 1, a plurality of surrounding environment recognition sensors is mounted and the detection regions of such plurality of surrounding environment recognition sensors are overlapped to eliminate a blind angle.
Furthermore, a technique of detecting an abnormality of the surrounding environment recognition sensor in the vehicle mounted with the surrounding environment recognition sensor is also known. For example, in the technique described in patent literature 2, an abnormality such as an axial shift, and the like of the surrounding environment recognition sensor is detected at the time of collision detection. Specifically, in the technique described in patent literature 2, when a detection value of an impact sensor is greater than or equal to a predetermined value and a collision duration time is greater than or equal to a predetermined time, and when the detection value of the impact sensor is smaller than the predetermined value and a predetermined time has elapsed from the collision predicted time at the time of the collision detection, detection is made that the abnormality such as the axial shift, and the like of the surrounding environment recognition sensor exists.